The Glist
by UnicornsSayRawr
Summary: A nightmare is happening to the McKinley High New Directions: Someone is threatening them through anonymous texts, and soon enough they start getting mysteriously killed, one by one...


**The Glist  
A Glee Fanfiction by UnicornsSayRawr**

**Note: This is situated in the time when the old New Directions are at McKinley, simply because I feel more comfortable writing about them, haha.**

Oh, and also, over a year ago I posted a story with the same title and a similar idea, so if you read that one and know who the culprit was etc. don't worry, this is a completely different story!

Chapter 1

The thirteen members of the McKinley High Glee Club, New Directions, were sat in their seats, as their director, William Schuester was explaining that the assignment of the week would be country music.

Tina Cohen-Chang raised her hand, and Mr. Schuester gave her permission to speak. "Does Taylor Swift count?" Tina asked, as her boyfriend, Mike Chang lightly stroked her thigh, causing slight shivers to shoot through Tina's body.

"Her music is sometimes a bit more… poppy, I guess but…" Mr. Schue considered it a second. "I don't see why not. Just try to pick something with a little more of a country sound to it."

Tina, being a huge fan of Ms. Swift, smiled happily at his response, her mind already exploring the different options of what she could sing.

"Alright, so-" Suddenly, thirteen beeps indicating an arrived text message sounded from all around the room, cutting off Mr. Schue. Everyone started digging out their cellphones, as their director sighed.

"What have I told you guys about cell phone usage?" he asked, as everyone except a short, Jewish girl who went by the name of Rachel Berry and was sitting in the very front as always, ignored him. Rachel was too well brought up to check her phone in the middle of Glee club.

Santana Lopez however, a sassy Latina, was not a well brought up girl. She slid the bar at the bottom of her screen from the left to the right, unlocking her iPhone. The text, which was from a blocked number, opened up instantly.

**Hey Glee clubbers! (that means you Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman)  
Start saying your goodbyes because I'm gonna get you all, one by one. I've come up with a little list I like to call my own personal Glist – sound familiar, Quinnie? – and all your names are on it. Exciting, isn't it?  
And who am I? You'll never know.**

No one said anything for a moment. Rachel, who could no longer resist it due to everyone's reactions, dug out her own phone and checked the message.

"Alright, which one of you sent this? Haha, very funny," Puck finally said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" a confused Mr. Schuester asked, looking around at the stricken faces of his students.

Rachel got up and showed Mr. Schue the text message.

He frowned. "This is probably just someone's idea of a joke," he tried to assure them.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Rachel said, going back to her seat next to her boyfriend, Finn.

"Yeah, easy for you to say when you're not even mentioned," Mercedes said to him, pursing her lips.

"This could really be something serious," Sam agreed, rereading the text message on his phone.

"Oh shut up guys! This is obviously just a joke. It doesn't look legit, _at all_," Santana, who had a hot temper snapped, annoyed that everyone was getting so worked up over a stupid text message.

"I agree with Santana; why would anyone want to hurt us anyway?" Santana's girlfriend, and best friend, Brittany asked.

"Shouldn't we at least go to the cops? I mean, death threats are pretty serious shit," Mike said.

"Mike, language," Mr. Schue told him warningly. "As for going to the cops, how about we just forget about this now, and if you guys get any more threats or this gets more serious, then we'll talk about going to the cops? As Santana said, this might be a joke."

Everyone nodded, but an uneasy feeling was starting to grow inside them all.

"So what do you guys think? Should the message be taken seriously?" Rachel asked the next day at lunch, glancing around at Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Finn, who were sitting with her.

"I don't know, I mean everyone's assuming it's just a bad joke, but just as well it could be something much more serious," Blaine said, poking at his serving of chili fries.

"That's what I was thinking," Mercedes told them, while placing two tater tots in her mouth.

"But if it's real... You do realize that means that someone is out to kill us all?" Blaine asked, a worried expression forming on his face.

"Doesn't that sound slightly ridiculous to anyone else, though?" Finn asked, finding the whole thing a bit stupid. As Brittany had mentioned earlier, why would anyone want to hurt them?

"Unless we go to the cops, there's only one way to know for sure…" Rachel said, her eyes growing. "… If this person kills one of us." Everyone fell silent, realization dawning on them.

"You don't really think someone would go that far, do you?" Mercedes whispered.

"I've lost my appetite," Kurt announced, pushing his tuna salad away.

"Guys, I really don't think we should take this _too _seriously. It's honestly pretty likely this is only a prank," Finn reasoned.

All of a sudden, their phones beeped.

They all warily opened the message.

**You think I'm kidding? Oh, you just wait and see.  
**

Blaine dropped his fork. "Shit."

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but don't worry, this is just the beginning.**_

_**If you were to review, I'd appreciate it a lot!**_

And by the way, even though there are anonymous slightly creepy text messages, this isn't going to be like Pretty Little Liars, heh :)


End file.
